An electronic device system can be composed of two separate devices that can couple or decouple from each other. Each device can include a connector that can mate with each other when the devices are coupled together. In some examples, each time the devices are coupled together, the connector of one device can strike the connector of the other device, thereby causing the structure of one or both of the connectors to degrade over time.